Salaga
, the , is an Earthling who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing him to become a Majin. Majin Berserker is one of the Majin classes in Dragon Ball Heroes. This class has a similar appearance to Kid Buu. Overview Appearance The Majin Berserker appears in his race's Pure Majin form, and as such appears similar to Kid Buu. He wears a dark suit of armor, including a horned helmet and shoulder pads. His trousers are similar to Kid Buu's but are yellow in color. Name He and the other Majin avatars appear under the name Kabra (カブラ) in Hero Road mode of Dragon Ball Heroes, and he is named Salaga (サラガ) in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission; which comes from the Cinderella chant: "Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo". Biography ''Victory Mission'' When Kabra and Abra arrive at a desolate battlefield to find the Shadow Dragons and rescue the three Android heroes, the Majin Berserker appears and tells him it is the Sacred World of the Kai of long ago. The Majin Berserker introduces himself as Salaga, and says that he must be Nobra. Kabra angrily corrects him. Salaga asks him if he likes the place, but Kabra just wants to know why it is so beat-up if it is really the Sacred World of the Kais. Salaga is surprised he, a Majin user, does not know: this was the place where, long ago, the Supreme Kais fought with Majin Buu and lost. In other words, it is like the place where Majin began; the perfect Age for two Majin avatars to fight it out. Kabra has no interest in fighting, since this is not really the time with everything that is going on. Abra recommends that Salaga go home, but he has no intention of doing so. As Abra chastises Kabra for slipping into an "I-want-to-go-home" rant, Salaga bring out his cards: Kid Buu, Piccolo, and two incarnations of Super Buu (base and Gohan absorbed). His headpiece then breaks to reveal the cracked Three-Star Dragon Ball, as it dawns on both Abra and Kabra that he is evil. Abra's banter from inside Kabra's headpiece has not escaped Salaga's notice, and he correctly identifies the cat as a Neko Majin. Abra retreats inside, as Salaga laughs maniacally. Salaga then begins battling against Kabra by knocking him down with a heavy punch and scares him by licking Abra. He follows up by clicking his fingers and having Super Buu (who has now absorbed Piccolo) to attack. Super Buu (with Piccolo absorbed) uses the Mystic Attack to smash Kabra into the ground and steal Abra, and then throws Abra onto a rock. Before Abra hits the rock, Kabra saves him, taking on a new suit of armor. After Super Buu (w/ Piccolo absorbed)'s attack on Abra, Kabra decides it is time for his pet to enter the battle against Salaga and his team, and then Abra transforms into a larger form, a Neko Majin V, shocking Salaga. Video game stories Dragon Ball Heroes In the seventeenth promotional trailer (JM1 trailer), the Majin Berserker arrives along with Super Saiyan 4 Goku, the Android Berserker, the Namekian Berserker, and the Saiyan Heroine to help Gotenks, the Saiyan Hero, the Majin Hero, the Frieza Clan Berserker, and the Android Elite in fighting the Shadow Dragon of Water and Wind, Oceanus Shenron. Forms and power ups Class-up Salaga possess the Class-up state throughout most of his appearance in Victory Mission. The Majin Berserker can use the Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 2 level of power and gives his armor a more menacing look. Super Class-up While under the possession of Eis Shenron during his battle with Kabra, Salaga utilized the Super Class-up in response to Kabra having previously done the same and the having gained back up in the form of Neko Majin V and Viola. The Majin Berserker can use the Super Class state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 3 level of power and adds a cape and purple-tipped spikes to his armor. God Class-up Salaga can use the God Class state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan God level of power and changes his armor once again. Voice Actors *'Japanese': Kenji Nojima (野島健児) References Site Navigation it:Salaga Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Villains Category:DBH Characters